Warrior
by Asukaforever92
Summary: A warrior lives to fight and for Sophitia that was true. One-shot.


ghgh A/N: Hello everyone I am glad you are reading my story. Sophita was one of my favorite characters in the show so I wanted to do this. I hope you enjoy this. The opening speech is a reference to "1984" by George Orwell.

Disclaimer: I don't own Casshern Sins

It was a dark arena where the group was gathered. Androids and robots were lined up in the auditorium while posters of Braiking Boss and lined the walls. One of the androids was a female with dark skin and purple hair named Sophitia. A large screen sat in front of everyone which suddenly came to life. On the screen, images of bountiful fields, regrown forests and animals in their natural habitat began playing with the voice of Braiking Boss over them.

"This is our world-a world of peace and plenty. A planet of harmony and hope. This is our: Robot Empire." began Braiking Boss.

The pictures on the screen then changed. Now they showed robots enjoying their domination of the planet and humans working seemingly happily under robot control.

"These are the people of our world-the builders of our world, struggling, fighting, sacrificing, dying-on the streets of our cities, and on the far-flung battlefields fighting against the mutilations of our hopes and dreams." continued Braiking Boss, "Who are they?"

The scenes changed again. This time images of war, murder, pollution, deforestation, extinction and genocide appeared.

"They are the pitiful beings known as humans. Savage, merciless, cowardly and unfit to rule any more. Humans have abused this planet for decades stripping natural resources and raping the land while giving nothing back." stated Braiking Boss.

While he spoke, some in the crowd began giving the stiff arm salute. This was the official salute of Braiking Boss. The screen changed the images of robots defeating human forces and of Braiking Boss standing tall saluting.

"Humans need to be enslaved for their own good! They would destroy this planet and each other otherwise! They need us!" declared Braiking Boss.

"All hail Braiking!" cried a nearby robot.

"All hail Braiking! All hail Braiking! All hail Braiking! All hail Braiking! A hail Braiking! All hail Braiking!" exclaimed the entire auditorium of robots while giving the stiff arm salute.

Following the end of the salutes, the members of the auditorium exited. Heading outside, a group noticed the skies were getting gray.

"I wonder what's going on." said one member.

"You known I heard Luna was killed the other day." said another robot.

"With her gone now the humans have no hope anymore." stated another.

"You know, things have been like this since she was killed." noted the first robot.

"I'm sure it's nothing." replied the other.

"_I'm not so sure._" thought Sophitia to herself.

* * *

It had been several years since the Ruin had set in. Sophitia had struggled to survive since the collapse of the world. However, she was now visiting a local repairman. The building was run down and the robot repairman was of a tan color.

"You must be Sophitia." said the robot, "I am Sergei."

"Sophitia is happy to me you." said the girl.

"I'm looking for somebody to do a special tactic." said Sergei.

"What is that?" asked Sophitia.

"I need somebody to damage other robots." answered Sergei.

"Explain to Sophitia why." replied Sophitia.

"Because if robots are broken by you then I can repair them." explained Sergei.

"Sophitia understand." said Sophitia.

"Are you a good warrior?" asked Sergei.

"Sophitia was trained to serve Braiking Boss." answered Sophitia.

"That's perfect. You're hired." replied Sergei.

"Sophitia is ready to work." stated Sophitia.

"Good. Just remember not to tell anyone you work for me." said Sergei.

"Sophitia is ready for her first job." replied said android.

"Go, find a robot and damage them." said Sergei.

"Does it matter who?" asked Sophitia.

"No." answered Sergei.

* * *

Sophitia left and began looking for a robot to damage. It wasn't long until a large black robot came across her path. Seeing her chance, Sophitia decided to strike.

"Hello. My name Sophitia." said the android introducing herself.

"Like I care." scoffed the robot.

"Sophitia is here to fight you." said the android.

Without another world, Sophitia grabbed her blade and attacked. The robot tried to defend its self. Sophitia swung but, the robot dodged it. The robot swung at Sophitia but, she dodged. Sophitia managed to cut the robot's right arm and left knee. The robot fell to the ground and began giving off electricity.

"This is weird. I've got this weird feeling in my chest." noted Sophitia, simply shrugging it off.

* * *

Sophitia continued her new job and excelled at it. She continued to get a tingly feeling whenever she ruined robots no matter how much she tried to ignore it. A few months into her job, she found a large red robot wandering around.

"Hello." smiled Sophitia appearing in front of him.

"Who are you?" asked the robot.

"My name is Sophitia." answered the android.

"Look, your in my way." noted the robot.

"I'm here to Ruin you." said Sophitia.

"Look, I'm a former soldier who served Braiking Boss. I've gotten tons of experience battling humans." explained the robot.

"Finally somebody who can put up a fight." said Sophitia.

"Okay." said the robot.

The two then charged at each other. The robot swung at Sophitia who dodged. Sophitia swung her blade at the robot but, he jumped out of the way.

"You aren't bad." said the robot.

"Neither are you." replied Sophitia.

The two charged each other again. The robot slashed at Sophitia but, she ducked and preformed a back flip to create distance. Sophitia began slashing at the robot who tried desperately to dodge the attacks.

"_What is this sensation Sophitia is feeling?_" asked the android to herself, "_The warm feeling is getting stronger._"

The robot threw aimed down and smashed the ground causing Sophitia to be taken aback. The robot then hit Sophitia in the face and sent her crashing to the ground.

"Give up." said the robot.

"Never." replied Sophitia.

Sophitia got back to her feet and charged. As she got close, the robot swung at her but she managed to avoid this by jumping above his arm. Sophitia then raised her blade above her head and with one slash left a major cut in the robot's chest.

"Dammit!" cried the robot.

"Sophitia will Ruin you." stated the android.

Sophitia attacked the robot head on. The robot swung at Sophitia but, she turned her body around avoiding the attack. Using her sword, Sophitia cleaved the robot in half as a feeling of ecstasy over came her.

"Damn you." spat the robot who then died.

"Sophitia feels...alive." realized the android, "From now on Sophitia will enjoy fighting."

* * *

Sophitia had been enjoying destroying robots for several weeks now. Rather than just injuring robots she was now killing them and become popularly known as the Angel of Ruin. However, her boss didn't enjoy this.

"Sophitia, I called you here to a meeting." said Sergei.

"Why did you want to see me?" asked Sophitia.

"Because I cannot have you ruining robots." answered Sergei.

"But, Sophitia enjoys fighting." replied the android.

"It is bad for business. I cannot repair robots if they're destroyed." explained Sergei.

"Sophitia can't help it. Fighting makes Sophitia feel so alive." said Sophitia.

"Then I have no choice but to fire you." said Sergei.

"Fine by Sophitia." said the android.

* * *

Sophitia began wandering the wasteland that was now Earth and slaying more robots. Her reputation quickly grew and she became more well known. For Sophitia, fighting made her feel alive but, things rose to a new level when she met a man in white.

"Well, well, well. It looks like an old face has returned." said a familiar voice

"Aren't you Green Ogre?" asked Sophitia.

"Yes. I'm glad to see people still remember me." answered Green Ogre.

"You were a guard to Braiking Boss. Of course Sophitia remembers you." replied the android.

"My that brings me back." laughed Green Ogre.

"Now that's gone." noted Sophitia.

"Watch you're mouth!" snapped another robot as they surrounded her.

"Sophitia sees you've still got followers." said Sophitia.

"Of course. I'm well respected." stated Green Ogre.

"That is obvious to Sophitia." said the android.

"You on the other hand are merely a harbinger of death." said Green Ogre.

"Sophitia enjoy ruining robots." noted the android.

"That is why I cannot allow you to live." replied Green Ogre.

Green Ogre raised his and his men moved in on Sophitia.

"So, you to fight. Sophitia is more then happy to do so." said the android.

Three of the robots closed in on Sophitia but, she dodged their attacks and destroyed all three with one swing of her blade. Two more tried to attack her but, she jumped out of the way and destoryed both of them before landing nearby.

"So,are any of you willing to fight Sophitia? No volunteers at all?" asked the android.

Two of Green Ogre's goons stumbled into each other running away from Sophitia.

"Come on, let's fight. There has to be one of you up to the challenge yes." said Sophitia.

Sophitia began walking to the robots but, as she did they all panicked and ran off. She gave chase but, they fled in total fear.

"None of you are willing to fight Sophitia. Darn." said the android seeing a robot corned.

"I don't want to die yet!" exclaimed the panicked robot.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Sophitia.

The robot gave no verbal reply. Instead, he inadvertently crushed his own head killing himself.

"You're obsession with fighting has grown troublesome Sophitia." said Green Ogre, "Or should I say Angle of Ruin."

"I don't care for that name. It's Sophitia, and I fight because I love it." replied Sohpitia drawing her blade.

"What would be the point in fighting?" asked Green Ogre, "The Ruin is coming so why hurry towards it?"

"Because Sophitia loves to fight. Nothing more." answered Sophitia.

"In a much different time and place you would have become a famous warrior. Making a name for yourself and spreading it throughout the land just as I did protecting Braiking Boss." said Green Ogre.

"But with that arm of yours you can no longer fight for yourself. The Ruin has caught up to you." noted Sophitia.

"Hey watch it!" exclaimed one of Green Ogre's subordinates.

"Don't mock us!" added another.

The two charged but, Green Ogre hit the structure she was on. The robot fell while Sophitia did the splits and put her blade against the robot's shoulder.

"That's enough. You couldn't handle her even if you were brand new." said Green Ogre who then looked at Sophitia, "One of these days I'll replace this dreaded arm of mine and when I do I will cut you down. I look forward to that day."

"_Now Sophitia will have to find somebody else to fight_." thought Sophitia to herself.

* * *

Sophitia wandered around looking for somebody who would fight her. However, the mere presence of the Angel of Ruin scared most would-be opponents away. Sophitia soon encountered a man in white brooding but, despite her best efforts he refused to fight her. He refused but, Sophitia continued to follow him.

"That is weird. Sophitia doesn't understand why Mister said no to fighting her." said the android to herself perplexed.

Sophitia stayed close behind so the man wouldn't see her but, so she wouldn't giver herself away.

"Fighting brings such great joy with it. Sophitia loves to fight but, this person refused." noted Sophitia displeased.

Sophitia managed to get ahead of the man now without him noticing her.

"He seems distracted. Maybe he wants to fight now." said Sophitia hopeful as she jumped out in front of him.

"I'm not strong. It's just I cannot die." explained the man.

"Wonderful. If you can't die then we can keep fighting forever." said Sophitia happy as she placed her hand over her chest, "I get this burning sensation right here. It's how I feel alive."

However, before Sophitia and this man could fight, robots loyal to Green Ogre interrupted them. Sophitia killed them while the man killed one. Sophitia had her hopes raised but, he still refused to fight. Sophitia continued to try and convince him otherwise but, he would not relent. She eventually found Green Ogre and made quick work of his subordinates.

"You're as skilled as ever I see." said Green Ogre.

"Do you plan to fight me too?" asked Sophitia.

"You cannot rest until those who stand before you are destroyed." stated Green Ogre, "Isn't that right, Sophitia? Fighting gives you life and passion. You feel the delight of life through battle. That's the kind of woman you are."

Sophitia did not reply to Green Ogre. Instead, she held onto her blade.

"Bring it!" cried Green Ogre.

Green Ogre swung at Sophitia but, his large clunky arm allowed her to easily dodge. Sophitia then swung her blade hitting him in the shoulder with little damage.

"So strong." marveled Sophitia.

Green Ogre quickly raised his arm but, Sophitia easily dodged it. She inflicted a cut onto the chest of Green Ogre before blocking an attack. After dodging several swings, the left arm of Green Ogre cracked and broke.

"I'll move lighter now." noted Green Ogre.

Sophitia attacked but, Green Ogre managed to dodge and deliver a kick. He followed it up with a slash that Sophitia managed to dodge.

"You'll succumb to the Ruin!" exclaimed Green Ogre.

Green Ogre raised his arm to go in for the final shot. However, his attacked was blocked by a mysterious figure in white using only his forearm.

"Why did you do that?" asked Sophitia concerned, "Your arm!"

"It's nothing. Regrettably." replied the man calmly, who then sent Green Ogre falling backwards.

"I expected nothing less from the man who killed the Sun named Moon." said Green Ogre.

The man questioned why Green Ogre attacked Sophitia but, the latter simply stated he had to to survived and left. Sophitia challenged the man to a fight but, he refused and left.

* * *

Sophitia was amazed by this man in white. She wanted to battle this man because she believed he would be a great foe. However, no matter know much she tired he wouldn't fight her.

"Sophitia doesn't get why he won't fight her." said Sophitia.

She was secretly following the man trying to figure out why he wasn't willing to fight her.

"He seems really strong." noted Sophitia.

Sophitia could see the man but, waited to approach him.

"I don't get it. He could be a great opponent for Sophitia." said the android.

She watched the man walking with a robotic dog next to him. Sophitia pondered what to do.

"Sophitia cannot understand why he doesn't like fighting." said Sophitia clearly confused, "Fighting brings such pleasure. It makes Sophitia feel alive. How could someone not enjoy fighting?"

As Sophitia pondered this the man got further away from her. She resumed following him so he didn't get too far away from her.

Sophitia will show him how pleasureable fighting is. Then he will want to fight Sophitia." decided said android.

Now knowing her next course of action, Sophitia closed in on the man. However, she was't sure how exactly to approach.

"_Should Sophitia just attack him or approach him first?_" asked Sophitia to herself.

* * *

Sophitia tried to attack the man but, he knew she was following him. Despite her best efforts, Sophitia could not convince him to fight her. So she continued following him and eventually discovered why Casshern hated fighting. She tired to end the man's life and grant him the death he so desired but, his immortality made this impossible. Soon, it hit her.

"_He wants to die. Fighting...doesn't bring him joy. His life is misery_." realized Sophitia.

Sophitia embraced Casshern and held him for what seemed an eternity. Eventually she let go.

"Goodbye Mister. I wonder if our paths will ever cross again." said Sophitia as she left.

Casshern stood still and watched as Sophitia left. As she did, she did, Sophitia talked to herself.

"Sophitia gets it. People have different ways of feeling good. For Sophitia it is fighting and I hope Mister discovers what it is for him."

A/N: There we go. I know the ending might seem abrupt but, I wanted this to focus on Sophitia the person and not just regurgitate the episode. Both Sophitia and Green Ogre return in my other story "Redemption" which is currently ongoing. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story and please review.


End file.
